


Five Times Kissed

by sunnyseabreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyseabreeze/pseuds/sunnyseabreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memory of the first time that he kissed Haru is the slightest bit fuzzy around the edges, but he’ll be damned if he ever lets it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a meme prompt for a drabble on tumblr, but before I knew it, things got a bit out of hand. Since it's a decent length, I figured I would post it on here. The lovely freestyleharu prompted this for me, so go and check them and their lovely writing out!

Makoto would never be able to count all of the times he has kissed Haru. With all of the affection in their relationship, he’d be lucky if he could keep track of the number of kisses given a received in  _one day_ , let alone his entire life. But there are five kisses in particular that, no matter how long ago they’ve been, or how insignificant they seem, he will always remember.

The memory of the first time that he kissed Haru is the slightest bit fuzzy around the edges, but he’ll be damned if he ever lets it go. They were seven, going on adventures in Makoto’s backyard. They had found a small creek not long before, and they wanted to explore it more. Makoto insisted that they shouldn’t, saying that they might get in trouble, but Haru simply continued onward, and Makoto didn’t have much choice but to follow. There was a small bridge, a few planks of wood that someone must’ve put there ages ago. They both crossed it easily, and sat by the creek bed, talking about everything and nothing at the same time, one moment chatting away, and the next, sitting in a silence that was so comfortable that it could only be one shared with Haru. They haven’t been friends for  _too_ long, but to their seven year old selves, it’s been almost half their life. That fateful meeting in kindergarten had happened only three years ago, but when you’re seven, three years is a very long time.

Later, Makoto remembers getting up. No matter how hard he had tried, he could never remember how long they had stayed there that day, but seven year old Makoto quickly learns that time slows and blends together when he’s with Haru. He remembers getting up once he sees the sun begin to set, telling Haru that they should probably leave, shouldn’t worry their parents.

He’ll never forget the words Haru says then.

” _But I like it here.. With you._ " 

And even then, even at seven, Makoto understands the weight of those words coming from Haru, so when he’s asked to stay, he does. He moves back to where he was sat, right beside Haru. At some point, their hand entwine, a gesture that the two of them had taken to quite a bit recently. Makoto can’t help but smile down at their joined hands, because he’s decided that he  _really_  likes holding Haru’s hand. Then his gaze turns to Haru, sat beside him, and the look on his best friend’s face is another thing about that moment that he desperately hopes he’ll never forget. Even now, there have been few times when Haru looked calmer than he did in that moment. His gaze was turned upward a bit, toward the trees that lined the small creek. The wind was ruffling his hair just a bit, and the smile that was on his face is still one of the most serene things Makoto has ever seen. Lips turned upward, eyes alternating between being gently closed and gently open, the deep blue sparkling from what’s left of the sunlight. In that moment, seven year old Makoto decides that that sight is the single most gorgeous thing he has ever seen.   

Then Haru looks over to him and Haru’s cheeks turn red, not significantly but definitely enough for Makoto to notice, and he giggles, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Haru’s cheek, telling Haru that he’s cute when he blushes.

To this day, that’s still one of his fondest memories, and he hasn’t told Haru, but he still visits the creek sometimes. 

Their second kiss is under much different circumstances, it was Haru that kissed him this time, as opposed to the other time around. It was a few hours after they had swum the relay with Rin back in grade school, the high of winning still plastering smiles on their faces, Haru included. Seeing Haru smile only made the other three boys smile more.

Afterward, Haru stayed over at Makoto’s for the night, just as he did every night that he was given the chance. Their night was filled with the usual: video games, house with the twins, and a little bit of homework thrown in, but once all of that was over and done with, they went outside to look at the stars.  

The night was wonderfully clear, more stars visible than either of them could ever imagine counting. But they didn’t even try to, they sat there, side by side, just as they always did. They talked about the relay, about school, about Rin, their hands gently connected all the while.

Then Haru was facing him, so close that their foreheads almost touched. He could never pinpoint exactly when that had happened, but it wasn’t too important. What was important was their proximity, the tone of Haru’s voice as he quietly whispers out a ‘thank you.’

And the way their lips felt pressed together.

It was there one moment and gone the next, but it was most definitely a kiss. No matter how confused Makoto was as to why exactly it had happened, his gut told him not to question it, and that was that. All that he offered as a response was Haru’s name laced through a gentle breath, and Makoto really hopes that the other boy is blushing, because he feels as if his face is about to burst into flames.

The context was yet again different for the third kiss. It wasn’t innocent like the first, it wasn’t quick like the second. Their third kiss took place a week after Haru had come back from Australia with Rin, they were together and they had finally had the time and patience to talk everything out. It was quite evident that they both felt the same about what they had said to the other during their fight, how they had never regretted something more than they did that. They talked everything out for over an hour, and after finally agreeing that they would be able to move past it, they sealed the deal with a hug. 

Pulling back, he found Haru gazing at him, gazing  _into_  him, eyes a fraction wider than usual. His eyes seemed to be a million times deeper than they usually were. He felt as if he couldn’t look away. Just as he felt his cheeks heating up, the pink dusting on Haru’s cheeks became visible as well. It was as if they were mirroring each other, he shuffled closer and Haru did as well at the same time., their hands were gently laced together at the same time, their eyes gently fluttered closed at the same time.

Makoto felt like the floor fell out from under him as their lips pressed together. It was firm, lips pressing against each other with certainty, and yet it was gentle, neither of them wanting to hurt the other in any way. It was a long moment before they pulled away, returning to gaze at each other. Makoto found himself breathing a little heavily, and it occurred to him that he had been forgetting to breathe. Steadying his breath didn’t seem to be working too well, most likely due to his racing heart. There seemed to be a wordless agreement, though. One that they needed to do that again.

So they did.

The fourth kiss that he holds dear has a very different feeling to it than all of the others. The fourth occurred about a week after they had left for Tokyo together, just as they finished putting everything away. They had bought the epitome of a shoebox apartment, one that one person would be lucky to have enough room in, let alone two. But they knew they would make it work. They always do.

They stand back and admire their new living space, the books on the shelves, the small sofa and the TV that they saved up for. It looked cozy, it looked like a home.

Then their lips are pressed gently together, and it meant so much. As hands slip around necks and waists, pulling each other close, Makoto thought to himself that this was a new beginning, in a sense. It was the beginning of the newest chapter in their life, the beginning of their life as university students. Or, he thought, a celebration of the seven months, two weeks and five days that they’ve officially been together. The fourteen years, nine months and eighteen days since they had first met on that September day that seemed like an eternity ago.

Not that he’s counting, of course.

The fifth kiss is ever changing. The final kiss that he treasures is always the most recent one, no matter how quick or heated or fleeting, he makes sure to take time to treasure each and every time that he has the privilege to kiss the one that he loves. 

At this moment, the fifth kiss was this morning. It should really be counted as a moment as opposed to a single kiss, because there were many given and received that morning. 

His eyes flutter open, and the first thing that he feels is a pair of soft lips pressing against his cheek, gone after a moment and then they return, pressed to his forehead. Makoto pretends to be asleep, not wanting the gentle kisses to end. They end up everywhere along his face, the tip of his nose, his eyelids, his jaw, the corner of his mouth. With that, he lets his eyes flutter open, and he can’t help but smile at what he sees. Haru is still hovering over him, his eyes still a bit droopy from sleep, and there’s a small smile on his face.

It’s a very good sight to wake up to, in Makoto’s opinion.

They both get up then, the clock reads 9:00 which is very clearly much to early to be up and about when they could still be curled up in bed together, but Makoto has a class at 10:00. He keeps telling Haru that he didn’t have to get up with him, he doesn’t have class until 11:30, but Haru tells him that it’s okay, and Makoto leaves the subject, a small smile on his face. He goes about his morning, having some toast for breakfast and making his lunch for the day. Then he gets dressed and heads out to catch his train.

"Makoto," He hears, calling him from somewhere down the hall. Then Haru’s running toward him and he kisses him, slowing everything down in his somewhat hectic morning for a moment. He melts into it, and the smile that turns Haru’s lips upward is wonderful.

"Have a good day." Haru says, and Makoto leans in to peck his cheek. He opens the door, but then he turns around.

"I love you." He says, and when Haru says it back, he knows for certain that today is going to be a good day.


End file.
